


A Little Lesson

by Salustra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTE: This begins with a scene, word for word, from the BtVS episode "Crush".  No copyright infringement is intended, merely setting the scene for the departure from canon here. <br/>Summary: An AU version of the scene from "Crush" where Spike has both Buffy and Drusilla chained.  Darla intervenes. <br/>Spoilers: BtVS "Crush" <br/>Content: femmeslash kissing and teasing. <br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Lesson

Buffy slowly struggles back to consciousness. Spike is standing directly in front of her. 

"There she is," Spike says. 

Buffy looks around to see that she is in an underground cave, standing in a stone arch, with each hand cuffed to chains hanging from above. She gasps and tugs at her bonds. 

Spike tilts his head. "Beginning to think you'd sleep the night away." 

Buffy stares at him, then remembers being kidnapped. She also remembers... "Dru ... Drusilla?" 

Spike raises his eyebrows with a slight grin. He moves aside so that Buffy can see Dru, tied to a pillar with her hands behind her back. Dru and Buffy are facing each other, about ten feet apart. 

"Not nice to change the game in mid-play, Spike. You've taken my chair and the music hasn't stopped." Drusilla's voice is accusatory.

"Sorry, pet. My house, my rules."

"I think I shall be very cross with you when I'm free again."

Buffy asks, confused, "What's going on?"

"Simple. I'm gonna prove something." Spike moves up close to Buffy. "I love you." 

Buffy closes her eyes and grimaces in disgust. "Oh my god."

Spike exclaims, "No, look at me!" He grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. "I ... love you." Buffy jerks her chin out of his hand. "You're all I bloody think about. Dream about. You're in my gut ... my throat ... I'm drowning in you, Summers, I'm drowning in you." Dru begins to laugh and Spike turns toward her. "I can do without the laugh track, Dru."

"But it's so funny. I knew ... before you did. I knew you loved the Slayer. The pixies in my head whispered it to me."

"William, Sweet William." A voice echoes from the entrance of the cave, the words spoken in a singsong manner, almost like Drusilla's pixies might sound. 

Spike stops in his tracks, his head jerking around.  "Darla?"  He has been so intent on this little scene that he hadn't even sensed her approach. 

"In the flesh." Darla comes further into the cave until all three of the others can see her, a small smile curving her lips. 

Buffy lets out a heavy sigh.  "You're supposed to be dead.  Why don't you have the decency to stay dead once you're staked?  That's the deal, immortal til someone shoves a wooden stake through your heart." 

Stopping, Darla looks her up and down, then up to her chained wrists. "You're not really in any position to piss me off right now, are you?" Without waiting for her to reply Darla turns back to Spike. 

"William my boy, I don't know whether to congratulate you..." She looks again at Buffy's chains, then back at him, raising an eyebrow as she pauses and leers at him, before moving on to look at Drusilla's tied form. "Or punish you." The smile she turns back on him is even more salacious at that. 

Despite himself Spike has to smile.  "Been a long time since you punished me, grandsire."  He's unsure of how to move.  His little tableau, his plan. has been interrupted.  His mind is whirling, trying to figure out the angles even as his emotions are deeply in turmoil.  There's an edge of almost mad desperation seething in him.  

"That it has." Darla nods in agreement. "I suppose I shall have to wait until you tell me your plans before I decide which action to take shan't I?" She moves a little closer. "Though of course, you know better than to tie up Dru. Well, at least without good reason." She adds. Spike shudders.  

The old pull of family is very strong as Darla comes closer.  He ducks his head, jaw clenching, hissing the words out.  "How much did you hear?"  

"More than you would have liked me to, no doubt." 

Drusilla starts to hum quietly, what sounds like, "William's been a bad, bad boy" to the tune of an old nursery rhyme. 

Spike lets out a long slow breath.  "She's tormenting me, the bloody Slayer.  I can't think about anything else." 

Clucking her tongue Darla reaches out to cup his cheek. "My poor Baby." 

"How touching.” Buffy snorts.  “Vampires don't love.  You can't love without a soul." 

Sneering, Darla turns her head towards her, "Shows what you know." Her hand slides up to cup Spike's neck. 

"Oh, we can, you know." Drusilla pipes in. "We can love quite well. If not wisely." She gives Spike a betrayed look. 

Spike presses again Darla's hand, almost undone by the touch.  He'd not realized how starved he was for touch.  He shudders.  "I can't get her out of my head."  

Buffy makes a disgusted noise.  "Oh, pul-lease, gimme a break.  Love-tortured vampires." 

Stopping Spike from turning to her by placing her free hand on his chin, Darla doesn't even dignify the slayer's comment with a glance. Instead she addresses Spike's words. "Of course you can't. You've always needed a firm hand." She grins wickedly. "And there were always plenty of those around." 

"Not for a long time."  Spike shivers, the grip on his chin sending little electric thrills over him, his demon dancing just under the skin, responding to her.  

"No _way_ I'm sticking around for kinky vampire games." Buffy groans and struggles against the chains.

Again Darla ignores her. "Well we know who's fault that is don't we?" She tells Spike with a moue of annoyance. 

Spike nods slightly.  "He's a lost cause."  There was a tone of resignation in his voice.  

"Maybe." Darla says with a smirk, her nails trailing down both sides of his neck. "Maybe not." Spike moans, his eyes closing as the feel of her nails on his skin pulls on his arousal.  Her words still manage to register, though, and his eyes open wide.  

"What do you mean?"  

She glances sideways at Buffy. "I'll tell you later, on the way to LA." 

Spike tries to turn his head to look at Buffy.  "But..." 

"Yes?" Darla's nails press warningly against his collar bone. 

Spike draws in a hissing breath.  "What do we do about her?" 

"Nothing. She's needed alive." Darla shrugs. "For now." 

There is a twang of a crossbow string, and an arrow flies into the cavern, barely missing Spike.  "Well I don't think you're going to make it to L. A., Spike."  Harmony's voice rings out into the cavern as she steps forward.  "Remember me?  I don't think you even gave me a thought.  I give and give and you don't even care!"  

Turning around Darla looks the newcomer up and down, looking over her shoulder, she asks, "And this is...?" 

"Harmony."  Spike sighs. 

Harmony barks out, shrilly, "That's right.  Harmony.  The _actual_ girlfriend.  I don't know who _you_ are, but get out of the way.  Spike needs to be put down like the dog he is." 

"I see." Darla says with all the amusement lioness looking at a newborn house cat might have. "And you think that you'll be doing that do you?" 

"Yeah.” Harmony waves the crossbow.  “I'm gonna shoot this crossbow through his heart.  Or where his heart supposedly is."  
    
"Women.” Spike grimaces. “Bints are going to be the death of me yet." 

"I see." Darla says again, biting back a laugh. In a split second, she's standing in front of Harmony tugging the crossbow out of her hands. "But I don't think so." 

Harmony blinks, then she pouts.  "It's not FAIR.  Spike always gets his way." 

"No he doesn't." Darla contradicts. "Believe me. He certainly doesn't." She looks at Spike with a cruel smile. Spike shudders at that smile and the intimations behind it.  

Dru giggles and pulls hard, her hands coming free from the rope, stalking towards Buffy.  "Can't I please have her, Grandmummy?  She looks so tasty." 

"No Dru." Darla says with fond annoyance. "She's got important things to do." 

Dru pouts, then looks at Harmony.  "How about her?  She'd make a very pretty dolly." Darla looks the young vampiress up and down. 

"I suppose she might. Though she looks familiar. Why is that I wonder?" 

"She used to play nasty games with Daddy's little seer doll." Dru informs her solemnly, coming closer, though trying to hide that she is. 

Harmony shakes her head.  "Eww.  No.  No way I'm being someone's playtoy, okay?  I had enough of playing games, what with Spike making me dress up and pretend to be the Slayer."  She's confused about the reference to 'Daddy's little seer doll'.  

"Silly girl." Darla leans forward to whisper in Harmony's ear. "You don't have any choice." She steps away and nods at Dru who squeals and claps her hands. Harmony starts backing away, trying to escape the cavern.  Buffy is still pulling on the chains, making little disgusted noises, muttering about vampire perverts.  Dru sees the taser lying on the floor, picks it up, and shoots at Harmony, who collapses onto the floor.  

Then Dru scoops the unconscious vampire into her arms.  "She's going to make such a pretty dolly.  Her hair is like sunshine." 

"I'm sure she will." Darla shakes her head fondly. "Now take her up to the surface. Spike and I will be there shortly." 

"Yes grandmummy." Dru giggles. She hums to herself as she heads out of the cavern.  

Spike is left with Darla and Buffy in the cavern.  He can feel the pull of the Slayer who obsesses him.  His muscles are taut, his head straining to turn and look at her, even as Darla's hands on him once more hold him delicately captive.  

"William." Darla whispers, almost cooing, lifting her hands to stroke his face. Spike looks into her blue eyes, purring brokenly at the touch of her hands.  

He feels shattered, utterly torn and twisted and pulled in all directions.  "Tell me what to do.  I don't know what to do anymore." 

"Come with me my darling, come home with me." She lifts onto her toes, pulling his face down and forward until she can press a kiss to his forehead. "I'll make things better. Don't I always make things better for my William?" 

Spike nods.  "Please.  I'm so bloody lost.  I'm drowning."  He drops his eyes.  "I was ready to kill Dru for her.  For just a chance with her." Buffy makes a contemptuous snort but otherwise keeps pulling hard on the chains.  

"Well I'll have to punish you." Darla says, sounding regretful, though she knows the discipline may well help him. "But I forgive you Baby, we've all been through so much lately." Spike nods, his head still down.  

Buffy gives an ugly laugh.  "Oh, god, this is so touching I can hardly stand it." 

"Oh do shut up girl." Darla lets her disdain for the slayer show as she turns to her. "You should be thankful I'm letting you live instead of trying to make me change my mind." 

"Make me." Buffy huffs. Darla narrows her eyes for long moments, just staring at her. Buffy squirms uncomfortably, turning her head, avoiding looking into Darla's eyes.  "Oooo, I'm scared." 

"Perhaps I shall teach you a lesson." Darla drawls, sounding wickedly gleeful. 

"In what?  How to dress slutty?" 

Chuckling, Darla just smiles wider. "You really don't have room to talk in that regard girl." She glides closer to the bound slayer. "But first, some advice, though it most definitely isn't for your benefit." Buffy is pulling hard at the chains now, trying to get them to give, her body tensing for a fight. "Rumor has it, that a very powerful and very dangerous being is... making enquires about you and yours." 

Buffy glares at Darla.  "You better not be going where I think you're going with that." 

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Darla asks with annoyance. "I'm trying to give you a warning, idiot girl. Glorificus' minions are sniffing around your little group. I suggest you start keeping them all closer. In other words, for those of us with a low IQ, that means - _don't let any of them go anywhere alone_." 

Buffy raises an eyebrow.  "You're trying to help me?"  She sounds clearly dubious. 

"No." Darla scoffs. "I wouldn't mind if you die a painful death. It's the rest of the world I don't want destroyed." 

Spike's lips quirk into a half-smile.  He remembers saying something similar to Buffy before, when he proposed an alliance over Acathla. "Enlightened self-interest, Slayer.  Trust what she's telling you."  

Buffy's face hardens, as if she's about to spout one of her usual hostile come-backs, but then she lets out a sigh.  "Okay.  Fine.  Hope you have a good unlife, Spike."  The last sentence carries not a single whiff of sincerity.  

"And I wish you the same." Spike chuckles.  

Glaring narrow eyed at Buffy's behavior towards Spike, Darla forces her face to smooth out into something more pleasant. "And now... for your lesson." She drawls. 

Buffy's head jerks up at that.  "What lesson?" 

"Oh, just a little something to remember us by." Darla smiles sweetly. "Though I won't leave such an obvious mark as _my_ childe did." Reaching out she presses a delicate fingertip to Angel's bite on Buffy's neck. Buffy hisses at Darla's touch and pulls away.  Her face hardens again, trying to steel herself for whatever Darla has in mind.  

Smirking, Darla stares at her for a long moment from beneath lowered eyelids. As she does so she gently looses her hold on her gift. There is a shiver as Buffy feels the tingle of power spill over her skin.  She can feel it tugging at her, feel her body respond.  "What are you doing?" 

"Oh, nothing much." Darla hums. She traces her fingertip over Buffy's collar bone to the other side of her neck and the second bite mark marring it. Buffy groans and closes her eyes.  

"Stop it."  Her hardening nipples are clearly visible under her clothes.  

"Stop what?" Darla whispers, her breath feathering over Buffy's lips as she leans closer. Her fingertips are tingling against Buffy's warm skin as the slightest trickle of energy passes through them and into the Slayer's body. 

Buffy lets out an almost pained whine, not wanting to respond to Darla.  "Whatever you're doing." 

"And what am I doing?" Darla steps closer so that her body brushes against her. 

"You know.  You're doing something to make me all...ummm..."  Buffy blushes.  

"All, um...?" Darla prompts, biting back a giggle. 

"Horny, okay?"  Buffy barks out, clearly humiliated. 

"I see." Darla sounds clearly smug, but before Buffy can respond, she kisses her. The kiss is slow and gently, barely there. Darla's hands rest with seeming innocence on Buffy's waist, but she's using the hold to manipulate the younger woman's body. Buffy whimpers and moans, hating the response she seems helpless to control.  Darla draws the kiss out, nipping and licking teasingly at Buffy's lips, refusing to meet the now eager tongue. 

Spike chuckles softly, too softly for Buffy to hear.  Darla did love tormenting hapless victims, especially ones who tried to resist.  He tastes the Slayer's humiliation as she writhes.  

The kiss ends suddenly as Darla pulls away, just as she can sense Buffy's body tightening, and she blows cool air across her wet mouth. Buffy makes a gasping breath, looking up at Darla.  "What _was_ that?" 

" **That** , Slayer," Darla purrs, her blue eyes glittering with glee, "Was the power of a Seducer." 

Buffy looks confused and Spike snickers at her expression.  "I daresay her Watcher hasn't been able to get her to sit still long enough to learn about our powers."  

"Hmm, you’re probably right." With a smile, Darla steps away from the bound girl and holds her hand out to Spike. "Shall we be gone?" 

Spike takes her hand, kissing the knuckles delicately.  "With pleasure." 

"Come along then, we mustn't keep Drusilla waiting in idleness." She begins to lead him to the entrance of the cave. Spike follows along with her, wrapping an arm around her waist.  

Just before they disappear, Darla turns to over her shoulder. "Just so as you know Slayer... Spike's gifts are much stronger than mine." She laughs wickedly. "He could have had you within moments of first meeting you." 

They disappear into the shadows, and Darla's voice echoes back, "Just think of what you've been missing." Buffy's eyes widen in disbelief and Spike's amused laughter sounds in the cavern as they exit. 


End file.
